SwashBuckley!
by KarenWriter
Summary: It's the first anniversary of Emma and Hook and he has just found the perfect gift for his girlfriend: A dog. One-shot! CS!


So, I just saw this fan made picture on twitter the other day and I couldn't get rid of the idea of Killian and Emma getting a dog.

The name and the idea belong to "Sharna" (think so) on twitter not me! I simply played with it.

**Forgive my English! **

**_Disclaimer: _**This was just for fun. I don't own OAUT or the characters.

* * *

**Swash Buckley!**

It's the first anniversary of Emma and Hook and he has just found the perfect gift for his girlfriend with of course a little assist from Henry.

Hook is guiding Emma to the docks where he's hiding a surprise for her.

Emma is eyes closed so he's standing right behind her with his hand and hook on her arms helping her to walk. Obviously, Emma is trying to open her eyes.

"Don't open your eyes yet, lass" says Hook in a scolding manner.

Emma affirms a little uncomfortably "Killian, you know I don't like these kinds of things".

"Would you stop being stubborn, lass? You're ruining my dashing gift" he says insulted.

"You didn't have to, you know. All I needed was some time with you" Emma grabs his leather jacket.

"I assure you you'll have that later, my lady... but for now, could you just flow with the river?" Hook says with irony.

"Fine" says Emma resignedly and giggling.

"Don't worry love, you'll thank me… Now wait here a moment" he affirms.

Emma stood there for a few seconds when Hook came back "Extend your hand, Swan" says happily.

Emma sighs and extends her hand. "That's a good girl" he insists with a flirty tone.

Emma smiles slightly. Hook attaches a leash to Emma's hand "Killian, what's this?" says in confusion.

"Shh, open your eyes" he says happily.

Emma opens her eyes and sees a beautiful and vigorous black dog staring at her while it wags its tail in a friendly way.

Emma is shocked and turns at him skeptical "a dog?"

"What? You don't like it?" Hook replies cheerfully while he pets the dog with his good hand.

Emma is still shocked "no, I..."

"You don't?" asks Hook.

"I mean, no of course I like it!" she explains.

They remain in silence.

"You won't..." he says confused.

Emma wakes from her thoughts. Of course, she likes the dog. Hook surprised her this time "oh yeah... right". Emma crouches and pets the dog.

"Isn't he glorious?! That's our big boy!" Hook says proudly.

Emma laughs. She has never seen Killian so happy with a dog. It seems so refreshing to watch Hook as any normal man in a world without magic.

"What the hell is he wearing?" asks while she's looking at a black jacket and a red vest.

"Henry thought it would be a good idea to dress him like a pirate.I don't know why a dog must be dress by the way" he responds incredulous.

Emma rolled her eyes and giggles "yeah... it must've been Henry's".

"Well?" he asks staring at her. Now Emma and Hook are face to face looking into their eyes.

Emma smiles at him sincerely and then she breathes to take courage "Fine... you were right. He's amazing. Thank you Killian, I love you".

Emma blushes and kisses him. Hook deepens the kiss until they break apart. "Uh, much better" he says in a flirty tone.

"So? How are we gonna name him?" Emma asks to her boyfriend.

"Name him? Why on earth would you name a dog?" he asks in confusion.

Emma rolled her eyes "it's a tradition in this world Killian".

"Uh, well, I see. How about Bravery Jones?" Hook says speculative.

"Uh, nope..." Emma says with disgust.

"Hunter killer?" he says to her.

"Not really" Emma replies in disgust.

"Master of the seas!" he says excitedly.

"No!" says Emma even with more disgust.

They remain in silence for a moment, thinking about a good name for their precious dog.

"How about Blacky?" says her.

"...you're kidding me, right?" Hook inquires incredulously.

"What? It's a name for a pet!" she says angry.

"He's not a pet, okay? ...he is a wonderful destroyer machine, alright?" He points out but Emma giggles and inquires "What?"

"Don't laugh, lass... it's serious. I'm serious" he says cutting.

"Okay, okay but now he's gonna be just like Marley?" she asks sarcastic.

"Who's Marley?" says to her in confusion. Emma rolled her eyes "never mind".

They think by another moment.

"What do you think about Captain Woof?" she proposes.

"Uh, it's a little stretch" he tells her in disgust.

"Killian Bones?" she proffers sarcastic.

"You're really into this, aren't you?" Hook says with the same sarcasm. Emma giggles. She's having a really good time with her handsome boyfriend and she cannot hide it.

Finally she exclaims with a big smile upon her face "Swash Buckley!"

Hook smiles "Uh... yeah... it sounds good!"

"Alright, Swash Buckley it is" says Emma happily.

They stare at the dog and pet him again when Hook says "What a boy we have, ha?"

"Yeah... just look at him... he's so adorable" she replies in a baby talk.

Hook makes a disapproving gesture but she cannot see him so she continues "You Buckley... I love you so much, little doggy".

"No, no, no Emma! ...he's not a little... doggy" he says outraged.

"What? ...it's my dog, when you have a dog you suppose to do these things" Emma confronts him.

"Well, not with this one, love" he affirms.

"You're being dramatic, Killian" she tells him but he states "He should be feared!"

The dog simply stares at them with those bright eyes unknowingly.

"You're insane and he's such a cutie" she says firmly and adds while she turn her eyes to the dog "Aren't you little one?" Emma pets the dog again.

"Emma, stop! Don't spoil him! Bloody hell, are you going to be like this with our future kids? Hook asks.

"We might not have any" she replies challenging.

"You're not serious, are you?" Hook asks looking into her eyes.

Emma continues "I'm just... saying this dog needs some love".

"He's perfectly fine... maybe he needs some training tracker or get around on a boat but..." he declares but Emma isn't paying attention anymore.

She gets up and pulls her dog on a leash "Okay, stay there, you're crazy". She giggles and starts walking.

"Where you're going, love?" Hook asks innocently.

"To feed MY dog. Swash Buckley must be hungry. Good-bye Killian" says mockingly as she walks with her dog.

"But we agree he's the monster of the high seas, right?" Hook cries out.

"Whatever you say, Killian" says as she walks away.

"Women, they don't understand men" he says proudly.

Hook stands and goes after her.

"Emma, wait!"

* * *

**Reviews are welcome! Let me know what you all think!**


End file.
